


Ulterior Motives

by crackinthecup



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Frustration, M/M, Modern AU, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackinthecup/pseuds/crackinthecup
Summary: Lavi has been busy with his university work, trying to whip his thesis into shape. Tyki shows up at his door with food and booze.Truly, Lavi should’ve realised that Tyki had more than dinner in mind.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on the fringes of this fandom, but I had a go at writing these two for a friend!

“Lavi?”

Lavi was typing away on his laptop, gently bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music coming through his headphones.

He gave no indication that he knew he wasn’t alone in his flat.

“Laaaaaaaavi!”

Lavi jumped, yanking off his headphones and turning toward the source of the noise with a hand pressed over his heart.

Tyki was stood in his kitchen, making a poor attempt at concealing his amusement. Lavi couldn’t quite muster true annoyance. The blind panic that had gripped him mere moments before dissipated in an instant, and a genuine smile spread over his face. It felt like he hadn’t seen Tyki in weeks.

“I thought you might die if I left you alone much longer with only pot noodles for sustenance,” Tyki said by way of greeting, gesturing toward the bag of groceries he’d put on the kitchen counter.

“My saviour,” Lavi said with a roll of the eyes, easily slipping into amiable banter as though it were second nature. “Don’t be a snob, pot noodles are fine.”

“If you want high blood pressure when you’re 30, then sure.”

Lavi stuck his tongue out at him. “So you’re finally studying for your exams?”

Tyki waved a hand. “No, I’m just naturally brilliant.”

“Oh yeah, with your encyclopaedic knowledge of medical facts that I’m pretty sure you learned off of WebMD.”

Tyki padded over to where Lavi was sitting in front of his laptop. He draped his arms around Lavi’s neck, leaning in close. He could never be in the same room as Lavi for very long without touching him.

Levi let out a small gasp at their contact. He was so wondrously responsive, like an alert bunny, and Tyki smiled a not entirely innocent smile.

“Says the history student who gets all his facts about the Tudors from the TV show,” Tyki murmured in Lavi’s ear, nuzzling against the side of his neck, and that was the end of that argument.

“Mmm…” Lavi leaned back into his touch, reaching up to stroke his fingers over Tyki’s forearm. “I’ve missed you.”

Tyki pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his neck. “What have you been up to? Haven’t heard from you in days.”

“I have to rewrite this bit of my thesis and it’s just… not working.” Lavi sighed, gesturing toward his laptop with a slight scowl on his face.

“Sounds dreadful.”

“It is. Can’t wait to be done with this PhD, I swear.”

Tyki straightened his spine, letting his hands clasp about Lavi’s shoulders in quiet reassurance.

“Come, food and booze will be good for you.” He reached out and snapped Lavi’s laptop closed before heading back toward the kitchen. Lavi gladly followed.

“Booze?”

“This is me doing dinner, of course there’s booze.” Tyki flashed him a disarming grin. “Don’t worry, I chose something even you will enjoy.”

Lavi resisted the impulse to roll his eyes at him again. Tyki liked his vices. Curious to see what Tyki had brought, Lavi peered into one of the bags on the counter.

While Tyki started rooting through cupboards for pots and pans, Lavi began to pull ingredients out of the bag in placid silence. Pasta, salmon, cream – Lavi’s mouth began to water. Tyki was a surprisingly good cook when he actually bothered. Lavi was only half paying attention to what he was doing, thoughts drifting away to his university work, when he noticed something at the very bottom of the bag that made him frown. He burrowed around until his fingers closed around the strange object.

Lavi pulled out a butt plug. A butt plug that looked far, far too big to be going anywhere near his or anyone else’s arse.

“Tyki, what the hell?”

Tyki turned, and instantly burst into laughter at the expression of mingled shock and horror on Lavi’s face.

“What’s the matter, Red? You’ve seen butt plugs before.”

Lavi waved the plug around as though it were a bludgeon. “You call this thing a butt plug? Christ, Tyki, you could murder a man with it!”

Tyki gave him a suggestive quirk of the eyebrows and Lavi nearly choked.

“It’s not going to fit,” Lavi said weakly.

But then Tyki was mere inches away from him, reaching around to place a firm hand on his arse. Typical of the bastard, Lavi thought, only sex could’ve motivated him to buy groceries; but his dissent was starting to crack, replaced by sudden, obliterating arousal. He could feel his pulse fluttering madly as he leaned fully into Tyki’s embrace.

“Don’t worry, Red,” Tyki murmured to him in a tone that bordered on gleeful. “We’ll make it fit.”

Before Lavi could protest, Tyki kissed him deeply, parting Lavi’s lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Tyki’s free hand found the front of Lavi’s jeans, but he didn’t touch him, not properly. He merely teased, plucking at his zipper, running a ghost-like finger over the outline of his cock, and even that simple motion made Lavi moan into their kiss.

But all too soon Tyki pulled away entirely, leaving Lavi stood there with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, trying to catch his breath. Tyki grabbed the bag of groceries, and with a devilish grin pulled out two smaller butt plugs from its depths.

Lavi’s mouth fell open.

“See, you’ll be fine! We’ll work our way up to the biggest one.” Tyki lined them up on the kitchen counter in order of size, and Lavi felt his cheeks burning all the hotter. He could all too readily imagine Tyki taking his time, opening him up …

“You know what, Red?” Tyki said suddenly, voice dropping to a deeper tone that he knew made Lavi’s knees weak. “Why don’t we start now?”

“But the food –"

“There’ll be plenty of time for food. We’re building our way up, remember?” Tyki smirked at him and grabbed the smallest plug off the counter. “Shall we?” he said, gesturing in the direction of the bedroom.

“Oh, so you’re being all gentlemanly now instead of a sex fiend?” Lavi muttered, but he could not deny the growing bulge in his jeans. He started to make his way to the bedroom, heartbeat lodged somewhere in his throat.

“I’m always a gentleman,” Tyki retorted, pointedly holding the bedroom door open for Lavi.

“Yeah, right,” Lavi said, or at least tried to say. Tyki’s short-lived gentlemanly ways went right out the window as soon as they stepped into the bedroom: he bodily pushed Lavi down onto the bed, cutting off his words into a surprised squeak.

Tyki leaned down over him and kissed him again, more slowly now, threading his fingers through Lavi’s hair, twining his tongue with Lavi’s own. Lavi fisted his hands in Tyki’s t-shirt, pulling him impossibly close as he started to subtly roll his hips against Tyki.

But before he could get any proper friction, Tyki was moving away, pushing himself up to kneel between Lavi’s thighs. He deftly undid Lavi’s jeans, yanking them halfway down his thighs along with his underwear.

Lavi was already hard, but Tyki didn’t touch him. Not there, not yet.

“Turn around,” Tyki said simply.

A breath shuddered out of Lavi’s lungs. He rolled over to lie on his stomach and buried his face in a pillow.

Tyki shimmied his jeans even further down, and Lavi instinctively parted his thighs.

Tyki made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat. “God, Red, look at you.”

He wasted no time in reaching for the bedside drawer, where he knew Lavi kept the lube. He deftly coated his fingers with it, spreading Lavi open with one hand and easing a finger inside him.

Lavi buried his face in the pillows to stifle the moan bubbling on his lips. He forced himself to breathe, to relax. This always felt the tiniest bit strange, having Tyki breach him, open him up. It always took his breath away: Tyki touched him with so much self-assurance, like all his life he’d done nothing but touch him again and again and again. It disarmed him; it _intoxicated_ him.

He let his legs slide even wider apart as Tyki started to move his finger in and out of him. In and out, in and out, over and over, angling it just so – until Lavi was squirming against the sheets.

“Tyki –"

Tyki added a second finger. “Mmm?”

Lavi moaned, loudly, pushing his hips back into Tyki’s touch as Tyki expertly curled his fingers, making little lights pop and fizzle behind Lavi’s eyelids.

And then Tyki was pulling away. There wasn’t even time for Lavi to register the sense of emptiness, as Tyki deftly replaced his fingers with the smallest butt plug. It slid right in: a delicious, teasing pressure, but not quite enough.

Lavi whined, shifting his hips, and Tyki smacked him playfully across the arse.

“The biggest one will be a walk in the park at this rate,” he said and then stood up, leaving Lavi lying half-naked on the bed.

He was halfway to the door by the time Lavi had sufficiently collected himself to even think of protesting.

“Dinner?” Tyki asked sweetly as though he hadn’t just had his fingers knuckle-deep up Lavi’s arse.

Lavi turned over, raising himself up on his elbows to gawk at Tyki. “Now?”

Tyki gave him a mischievous grin and then disappeared into the living room.

Lavi shook his head, both at Tyki’s depraved antics and to clear his mind. This was going to be a long evening. He stood up, rather gingerly, and pulled his jeans back on before padding after Tyki.

It felt strange having something inside him as he was walking around. The pressure of the plug was simultaneously not enough and unyielding, filling him in a perceptible, throbbing way that did not quite get him anywhere. Though, he would be lying if he said the sensation was unwelcome.

Tyki was acting like a perfect paragon of virtue as be bustled about the kitchen: boiling the pasta, slicing the salmon, making the sauce. He turned down Lavi’s offers of help, and Lavi, for lack of anything better to do, plopped down on a chair.

Which, as he very quickly discovered, led to the plug _shifting_ , nudging against his prostate and turning his insides to liquid fire. Lavi could not completely stifle the little noise of pleasure that rasped out of his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing, waiting for the pleasure pooling low in his belly to dissipate.

When he opened his eyes again, he could swear Tyki had been standing there the entire time smirking at him. But as soon as he pinned him with a glare, Tyki was back at the stove, busily stirring away.

Lavi narrowed his eyes.

Tyki was having way too much fun with this. Lavi thought of what he would do were their positions reversed. Would he tease Tyki like this, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each new, bigger plug, yet never quite allowing him his release? Or would he tie him up, fill him up, make him come again and again until his voice was hoarse and his muscles taut and trembling?

“Wine, dearest?”

Lavi snapped out of his thoughts.

“Uh, sure. Thanks.” He accepted the glass of wine from Tyki and pointedly ignored the knowing smile that Tyki gave him.

He was actually grateful for the wine. It was a distraction, if nothing else. He took an experimental sip. It was a nice white; a nice, _sweet_ white. He took another sip, and then another. He didn’t normally go for wine ( _uncultured_ was Tyki’s preferred description of him), but this really was quite lovely.

“This is nice stuff, Tyki. Sure you can afford it?”

“Nah, had to rob a bank.”

Lavi paused for a moment, swirling his wine around his glass. “You don’t have to buy me _nice_ stuff, you know.”

Tyki waved a hand. “Don’t mention it.”

They lapsed into silence, broken only by the gentle sizzle of the salmon in the pan. Lavi drank some more of the wine. It was warming him from the inside, making heat creep into his cheeks – or maybe that was from _before_. Lavi shifted slightly, and the butt plug shifted with him. It made him think of other things, made him slip into less than innocent thoughts so easily that he almost felt ashamed; made him think of Tyki biting at his neck, his shoulders, moving deeper inside him with each powerful thrust, making him scream and tremble and –

“Dinner’s ready.”

Lavi shook himself from his daydream to find that Tyki had set a plate of food in front of him. He suddenly realised just how hungry he was – when had he last eaten? Tyki had shredded the salmon and mixed it through the pasta, topped off with tomato and cream sauce and some parmesan shavings – it smelled incredible.

“Wow, Tyki! Thank you,” Lavi said and Tyki gave him a genuine smile.

They ate without speaking for some time, each absorbed in his food and, in Tyki’s case, his plans for the evening ahead. He’d wanted to take it slow, leaving Lavi untouched until he was begging. But _damn_ – looking at Lavi now, the slight blush dusted over his cheekbones, his hair sticking out of his bandana in a way that made Tyki want to run his fingers through it and then _grasp_ , dragging Lavi’s head back to expose his throat and hear him let out a helpless little moan…

Tyki was not a patient man.

Lavi had almost forgotten about the butt plug lodged inside of him during his meal. Now that the worst of his hunger had abated and he leaned back in his chair with his wine, he was pointedly reminded of it. It moved slightly, putting pressure on all the right spots, and pleasure bubbled up inside of Lavi keen and potent, making him think of being filled in _other_ ways.

He looked up at Tyki and caught him staring, grinning at him from across the table, a dark, devious grin that can’t have boded anything good for him. Lavi nearly melted.

Tyki suddenly made up his mind, standing up and going around to park himself behind Lavi’s chair. He leaned in close, lazily winding his arms around Lavi’s neck in a mirror of before. His breath was hot against Lavi’s neck and Lavi arched back into the touch, making the butt plug shift deliciously up inside of him.

“Enjoying your evening?” Tyki whispered in his ear, letting his teeth close around the lobe in a gentle, maddening bite until Lavi was squirming in his chair.

“Tyki –"

Tyki reached down with renewed purpose, teasingly plucking at Lavi’s nipples through his shirt, and a moan tore out of Lavi’s throat. Tyki continued, slow but inexorable, pulling and twisting his nipples until they were just on the cusp of _too sensitive oh god please don’t stop_.

Lavi must have mumbled something along those lines, because Tyki was smiling against his neck, and _oh_ –

Tyki twisted his nipples that little bit harder, and Lavi felt his cock twitch in his trousers.

“Tyki, _please_ –"

Tyki didn’t even try to argue. He took Lavi by the hand and started leading him toward the bedroom. Lavi should have known better, he really should have, but he needed something, he needed more, and his brain was too foggy to clearly process the implications of Tyki giving in so easily.

They were already kissing when they collapsed onto the bed. Somewhere in the tangle of limbs Tyki had grabbed him, or maybe he had grabbed Tyki, and now their tongues were twining together and Lavi was rutting up against Tyki’s body.

When Tyki finally moved to undress him, Lavi was only too eager to comply. He pulled his shirt off so enthusiastically that he knocked his eye patch askew in the process.

Tyki chuckled fondly, carefully re-arranging Lavi’s eye patch.

“I thought I was the impatient one in this relationship.”

Lavi made a wordless noise that sounded a lot like a complaint, but it cut off into a surprised squeak as Tyki bodily flipped him over and shimmied his trousers off.

Before Lavi could even catch his breath, Tyki was reaching for him, running his hands appreciatively down his thighs and pushing them wide apart.

He eased the plug out of Lavi. And as Lavi lay there breathing hard, trying to adjust to the sudden feeling of emptiness, Tyki retrieved the second, medium-sized plug. He coated it with a generous amount of lube. He draped a steadying arm across Lavi’s lower back and pressed the plug against Lavi. Its tapered end slipped in with ease, and Tyki began slowly fucking him with it, pushing it a little deeper, opening him up a little wider with every thrust.

It felt bigger than it looked, Lavi decided, as Tyki finally pushed it in all the way. He felt full, laden down almost, and achingly, impossibly aroused. He pushed himself up on hands and knees and turned to face Tyki.

“You look fucking stunning,” Tyki murmured, taking his face into his hands. Lavi kissed him deeply, winding his arms around Tyki’s neck, lightly scratching his nails across Tyki’s back – with each fevered press of skin against skin urging him to respond, to do _something_.

Finally, _finally_ , one of Tyki’s hands started to make his way down his body, plucking at his nipple, leaving reddened, tingling scratch marks down his abdomen. And when that wandering hand found his cock Lavi broke away from the kiss, nearly choking with the delight of it.

But Tyki’s touch was light, maddeningly light, a single finger tracing up his swollen cock, round the head, swirling through the fluid gathered there – and then it was gone, and Lavi was left thrusting into empty air.

“ _How_ have you not fucked me yet?” Lavi grumbled and Tyki smiled in poorly concealed glee to see Lavi like this: his usual patience morphed into something wanton and demanding and _hungry._

Tyki opened his mouth to reply. But before he could voice whatever obscenity he had surely thought of, Lavi pushed him down onto the bed, leaning in close and trailing sloppy, eager kisses down his chest, his abdomen, all the way down to the taut lines of his pelvis.

Tyki couldn’t help but moan when Lavi’s mouth found his cock, wrapping his lips around him, making him gasp with deviously precise licks of his tongue. Damn, the little bunny had a _wicked_ mouth on him …

It was only with impressive willpower that Tyki reached down and twined his fingers through Lavi’s hair, tugging his head upward and away from his cock. He didn’t want to spill, not so soon, not in Lavi’s mouth, but _god_ – Lavi with his flushed cheeks and wild hair and eye blown wide with lust was not making that resolution easy to keep.

“Turn around,” Tyki said in a voice husky with need. He was most definitely _not_ a patient man.

Lavi did as he was told, shifting so he was facing the other way and straddling Tyki’s chest. The sight of Lavi like this, legs spread wide and arse plugged up, was downright unholy. And as Lavi bent down to take his cock into his mouth once more, it was only by some miracle that Tyki didn’t come right then and there.

With difficulty he pulled himself together, setting aside the hot, white lines of pleasure scoring through him with every pass of Lavi’s tongue over his cock. He turned his focus to the plug still buried inside of Lavi, grasping it firmly by the base. He partially pulled it out so that Lavi was stretched around its widest circumference, and the moan tearing out of Lavi’s throat reverberated up his cock so exquisitely that his eyes rolled back into his head.

It was not slow like he’d wanted, like he’d planned, but damn it all – Tyki started to move the plug in a measured rhythm, dragging it out of Lavi only to firmly push it back in.

Lavi was licking frenzied little strokes up Tyki’s length, partly in an effort to distract himself from the pleasure of the plug moving inside him, not enough, not quite enough –

A particularly hard thrust of the plug scraped against his prostate and made him throw his head back, crying out, letting Tyki’s cock slip from his mouth. He rested his head on Tyki’s thigh, panting with the rawness of it, the fullness, the maddening ache at the base of his stomach.

“Tyki please –" he murmured not for the first time that night, “please, please – “ It was almost a chant, and he tilted his hips back against the plug to deepen the contact, but it still wasn’t, couldn’t be enough. He needed Tyki inside of him, fucking him hard and fast until all his thoughts scattered and his mind was a perfect blank slate; he needed Tyki’s hand on his cock pumping him in that glorious way only he knew how, he needed –

He felt the plug being pulled out of him fully, only to be replaced by two – no, _fuck_ , three – of Tyki’s fingers. They expertly found his prostate, curling just so, and Lavi shivered with the sheer delight of it.

Tyki twisted his fingers, opening him up, drawing the most delectable noises from Lavi’s lips. But he didn’t bother prolonging it, not anymore. His patience had finally reached its limit. Once he was satisfied that Lavi was adequately prepared, he pulled his fingers out and extricated himself from underneath Lavi to kneel up behind him.

Lavi arched his back, displaying himself so lewdly, so invitingly, that Tyki groaned as he grasped him by the hips. Tyki fumbled for the lube, hurriedly slathering some onto himself before pulling Lavi flush against him.

He entered Lavi in one long, slow thrust that made Lavi cry out, taking fistfuls of the bedsheets into his hands. Tyki sank into him to the hilt, and Lavi simply lost himself in the wonder of that sensation. He felt exquisitely full, his every nerve sparking with pleasure and making him nearly delirious.

He didn’t realise he had been holding his breath until Tyki started to move. Tyki quickly found his rhythm. He slipped into the strong, sinuous thrusts that Lavi was so familiar with, that he _adored_. It didn’t matter how many times they had done this; the way Tyki fucked him always made him come unspooled, letting go, aware of nothing but the hot press of flesh into welcoming flesh. He ground his hips back against Tyki, jaw slack with pleasure, a litany of moans pouring from his lips.

Tyki leaned over him, planting his hands on either side of his head, deepening the angle of his thrusts. Lavi nearly sobbed as each pass of Tyki’s cock scraped raw and electric over his prostate. He took himself in hand, stroking himself with fast, desperate flicks of his wrist that had him tensing up around Tyki.

“Fuck, Red,” Tyki said in a hoarse murmur, hips suddenly stuttering in their rhythm. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe, trying to delay his orgasm.

But it proved nearly impossible. Lavi was stroking himself in earnest now, rocking back in rhythm with Tyki’s thrusts and only taking him deeper.

Tyki knew Lavi couldn’t last long. Several breathless moments later the build-up of pleasure came to a crux, and Lavi screamed as his orgasm gripped him, grinding himself against Tyki and clenching down hard around Tyki’s cock still buried inside him.

Tyki gasped, eyes rolling back into his head, and suddenly the tight warmth of Lavi was too much. He came with a strangled cry that might have been an expletive or Lavi’s name or a filthy commingling of the two that only Tyki could’ve come up with. He buried himself hilt-deep inside Lavi, spilling inside of him as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him and left him undone.

It was quiet afterwards, the silence unbroken save by their laboured breathing.

Lavi was in no rush to move. He simply savoured the golden glow of his orgasm still pulsing faintly in his limbs. He felt Tyki gently pulling out of him, and he was languidly shifting to give him enough room when suddenly he realised –

“We didn’t try the biggest plug!”

Tyki’s hands returned to his hips, stilling his movements.

“Says who?”

And then Lavi felt the last and biggest plug nudging against his entrance. He dropped his head back onto the mattress with a loud moan.

In truth the stretch wasn’t too difficult, not after having been fucked senseless by Tyki. His body was lax, the last vestiges of his orgasm smoothing away any discomfort, and he felt himself opening to accommodate the plug.

Soon enough it was fully sheathed inside of him. It filled him to his limit, setting a dull, pleasant ache pounding through his pelvis. The thought of Tyki’s seed still inside of him, sealed there by the plug, made him feel used in the best possible way. He wiggled his hips playfully and he heard Tyki chuckling behind him.

“You’ll get me going again if you’re not careful, Red,” Tyki teased, trailing his fingers over the exposed base of the plug almost reverently.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Lavi said. He turned himself around rather gingerly and scowled in mock indignation when he saw the smirk on Tyki’s face. “You enjoyed this far too much.”

Tyki shrugged, pulling him in for a lazy kiss. “Guilty as charged,” he breathed against Lavi’s lips, and if he hadn’t already come, Lavi knew his cock would be achingly hard right now.

He pulled Tyki down to lie on the bed, wrestling with the mussed covers until Tyki deigned to help him and draped the covers over them both.

The fullness of the plug inside of him was stoking the lingering pleasure at the base of his stomach that little bit higher.

He reached for Tyki beneath the covers, sliding a hand down the warm skin of Tyki’s abdomen, and grinned to himself to think of what else the night would bring.


End file.
